What is Lve to You? Chapter two
by Luna-Brooklynangel
Summary: Chapter two to my story what is love to you. I don't know how to submit it in chapters Brooklyn and Goliath argue


What is Love to You? Chapter two 

When Luna walked back into Brooklyn's room, he could tell she was crying. He got up and walked over to Luna. "Luna, you were crying. Are you alright? What happened?" Brooklyn asked Luna. Luna looked up and blushed "Oh! Uh…nothing's wrong Brooklyn…I'm alright but thanks for asking though." Luna responded quietly. Brooklyn looked at Luna and Luna looked up at him, but her sadness seemed to disappear when Brooklyn looked deep into her eyes and he turned away from her. She turned away and walked out of the room and started singing to herself. When she'd finished the song, she walked into her room that she was staying in. Brooklyn walked in several minutes later and wanted to talk to Luna. "Hey uh, Luna…may I talk to you?" he asked Luna. Luna looked up and nodded. "What do you want to talk about, about Brooklyn?" she asked him. He sat next to her and looked deep into her eyes and wet himself a small bit. "Luna…you know you're a pretty girl right?" "Uh…Brooklyn…what're you saying about me? That I'm a hopeless freak?" "No! Not that, it's just Luna…well…uh…I…uh…I've got to go! Sorry Luna!" Brooklyn cried out, wetting himself. "I knew it! He thinks I'm a freak! Just like everyone else does…" Luna sobbed a bit to herself. She then looked at herself in the mirror and started crying. She then felt nauseous-very nauseous. She fell over "Oh my god! What's wrong with me? I feel weird. I've never felt this way around a guy before. Why do I feel this way now? Oh my god…I think I may be in love! But I wont say it!" she said to herself. Brooklyn went to the library after cleaning up from his accident and grabbed a book, titled 'How to Impress the Ladies' and read it. He knew the basics, so he read chapters ten through twenty. When he read the last chapter, he was shocked and slammed the book shut. "Oh my god!" He said to himself. Lexington walked in. "Hey Brook, what're you doing reading that book?" "None of you business, Lex." Brooklyn replied. Lexington laughed and said "god you're desperate, Brook. So, so desperate…"while walking from the library. Brooklyn gave Lexington the middle finger while his back was turned and he said to himself "Hey, at least I can actually TALK to some girls, Lex…" and walked back into his room and wondered where Luna was. He then remembered that Luna was in her room and he ran back to her room to see if she was still there. She was. But, it looked like she was asleep. He walked over to her body quietly and saw that she was awake, but she looked extremely upset. "Luna? Are you alright?" he asked her. Luna looked up and said "Hi Brooklyn…have you returned to try to talk to me but end up running and trying to hide your true feelings against me?" "Luna…about that…I'm really, really sorry about that. I don't think you're a freak, Luna. I ran away because…I haven't talked to a female in a really long time…because of how many times I was rejected…I've become scared of females because I'm worried that all of them will reject me when I think that we may have a relationship…I end up having my heart torn to shreds and crying about it for almost a week." "Oh…I'm sorry…I'm always thinking that people think that I'm a freak when they run away while trying to talk to me…" "No! I don't think you're a freak! I think you're very pretty to be honest…I think you're the prettiest female I've ever met." Brooklyn replied to Luna-remembering the one line in the book. It went a little like this 'Tell the lady of your dreams that she's the prettiest female you've ever met' and in Brooklyn's case, Luna indeed was the prettiest female he's ever met. He just didn't know how to tell her. Luna, again blushing said "Think you Brooklyn…I've never been told that" "Really, than consider myself lucky." Brooklyn said to Luna while she giggled. "You know, Brooklyn…You're really funny and I like that about you. You're also smart, strong, brave, cute--" "What was that last one?" "uh…nothing…heh…" Luna giggled embarrassingly. She was very embarrassed. She said that Brooklyn was cute to his face and he may've heard it! She was definitely scared that he might find out her feelings towards him. Goliath had walked in without Brooklyn and Luna knowing. Luna looked past Brooklyn's shoulder "Brooklyn…who's that behind you? He's tall. Purple, brown hair, looks slightly annoyed with you…who is he?" Luna asked Brooklyn. Brooklyn knew he was in deep shit…"BROOKLYN! Who is this female and why is she here!" Goliath demanded an answer out of Brooklyn. "Uh…her name is Luna and she needs a place to stay…she's a gargoyle-like us, goliath!" Brooklyn answered angered with the clan leader. Goliath was screaming at Brooklyn and Brooklyn was silent the entire time. He was focused on Luna. A little too much on Luna-that is because he was staring at her breasts and wondering what they looked like…It was becoming easier for him to be around Luna because he found something to look at-her breasts. He was in love definitely. Now, all he needs to do is tell Luna his feelings towards her. And Luna needed to do the same…yet again, both of them going through the same things. But Brooklyn was in big trouble this time…


End file.
